


A Word is not a Sparrow

by Nolovelosthere



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Hurt Harley Keener, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolovelosthere/pseuds/Nolovelosthere
Summary: Parkner fic loosely based on the Stan/Hulu show 'The Great', but maybe they actually fall in love though.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm
Kudos: 2





	A Word is not a Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: If you don't want to read mild smut then skip the paragraph when you read 'A few minutes after Betty left the archbishop entered' and 'After he got back'.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy :)

“I can’t believe I’m going to be an emperor” Harley sighed out dreamily as he moved his bishop to take Abby's horse. 

Abby groaned and leant back in her chair, she moved her castle in closer to his queen. “You aren’t actually going to have any power though, you know that right?” 

Harley narrowed his eyes as he looked at the board. “I think I can have some influence on him and win the war for Russia,” He laughed a bit and moved his horse to take out Abby's queen. “Yes!”

Abby glared at him. “If you honestly think you’ll have any influence on Peter the whatever, you’re wrong, he’s meant to be crazy and stupid,” She moved her pawn one square forward.

Harley smiled a bit, looking off absentmindedly. “I can’t wait,” Abby groaned. “Are you even listening!?” 

“what? Oh sorry” Harley said and randomly moved his Bishop across the board, before looking into the garden again. 

Abby grinned at him and moved her pawn forward one more space. “Checkmate,” she said victoriously. 

Harley looked back in shock. “What!? No fair,” 

“And you honestly think you can win a war for Russia when you can’t even beat your younger sister in Chess,” She smiled and knocked over his King. 

Harley groaned and stood up. “I will make a difference you’ll see,”

Abby smiled at him “You’re annoyingly persistent, just be careful okay….I'm really going to miss you, make sure you write me,” 

“I’ll miss you too Abs and of course I’ll write you,” Harley said and brought her into a tight hug. “Plus with me leaving you guys will get to restore the broken parts of the castle, hire some help and live in luxury again,” 

“I don’t care about that, what if I never see you again?” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

“I wish I could say that I'll be back, but I don’t really know what’s waiting for me there. Hopefully, Peter falls for me and will come back here with me to meet you all,” Harley smiles down at her.

A few tears fall down abbeys face. “Hopefully,” she smiled, “just don’t do anything to reckless okay, be careful,” she pulls away from the hug. 

“I’ll try,” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Harley looked at the fireplace in front of him as he was dressed. The second he arrived the castle staff decided his clothes were not adequate for the Emperor. To be fair he hadn’t got a new suit for years so he was starting to grow out of it. 

“Arms out,” One of the ladies said as she picked up his blazer. He put his arms out and she and another woman put the blazer over his shirt.

They moved a mirror in front of him when they were done. He had to admit he looked good. They had bathed him and done his hair and now he was wearing a new suit that hugged all the right spots of his body. He smiled at himself and thanked the woman as they left. 

“Sir, come this way please,” A guard says and gestures towards a door. Harley nods and walks behind him. He knows not to talk.

He stops in the centre of a room, a group of men in front of him. The guards stand behind him.

Suddenly loud footsteps come towards the room and the doors are opened.

In walks Peter Parker. Harleys never seen him in person before, only a portrait of him from when he was younger. He was even more beautiful than Harley could’ve imagined. He was wearing a beautiful suit and coat that brought out his naturally rosy cheeks. He had a classic white wig on but Harley could see a few tuffs of curly chestnut hair around the edges. And don’t get him started on his face, he had a delectable jawline, the cutest nose and the warmest brown eyes he has ever seen. 

“He looked cuter in his portraits, send him back,” Peter said abruptly and turned to walk back out, jerking Harley out of his stupid dreamy face. 

Harley frowned sadly and looked at the floor. Then Peter turned around again and started to laugh, then all the men started to laugh with him. 

Peter came to stand in front of him and smiled. “I’m just joking,” He grabbed his chin softly and made him meet his eyes. “Look at your face, adorable,” Harley smiled back at him sweetly.

“I’ll see you tonight, should be fun,” He let go of his chin and slapped him on the arse as he strode out of the room. 

Harley was confused. Peter definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. He looked at Harley like a prize rather than a partner. Harley should probably stop romanticising everything, he should’ve listened to Abby.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Harley dismissed the guards and sat down the second he was brought into his new quarters. After sitting for a few moments before a young lady walked in. 

“Who're you?” 

“I’m your maid, I can get you anything you need, help dress you and other things,” She said politely.

“What's your name?” Harley asked quietly.

The girl looked surprised. “Um, it’s Betty,” 

“Okay, thanks Betty,”

“Would you like me to help you to get ready for the wedding?” 

Harley looked at her, confused. “Aren't I just wearing this?” 

She giggles a bit under her breath “No, you have to wear a white suit, it's on the bed, I'll also have to redo your hair and fix you up a bit,” She replies calmly. She takes a quiet breath. “Do you need me to explain what is expected of you tonight?”

Clearly she wasn’t super comfortable asking him. He smiled at her. “No I think i'll be okay, should I prepare myself for him?”

Betty blushed and didn’t make eye contact with him. “Umm no, the archbishop will,” 

Harleys's eyes widened at that. “What? Why? He can’t check if I’m a virgin, I’m not a woman,”

“Its a tradition,”

Harley wasn’t convinced but knew not to argue. “Oh ummm.. okay,”

“Let me get you ready,” Betty says and gestures for Harley to stand up as she grabs the suit.

Harley stands up and looks at himself in the mirror.

“Tell me about Peter, I want to know everything I can about him,”

Betty nods and starts to talk to him as she undresses him. Harley listens. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Harley walks into the banquet hall side by side with Peter. The wedding was nice, Peter had literally swept him off his feet and given him a big kiss. It was clearly for show, but Harley still enjoyed it. Now for dinner and then… the archbishop and then…… Harley shivers in excitement. He’s sure Peter will be careful with him, it’s meant to be wonderful. 

They sat and ate and drank and Harley was a bit buzzed, but it was the nice kind. He smiled at his new husband and this time Peter smiled back and stood up. He walked around the table and into the middle of the banquet hall. 

“Huzzah!” He screamed and threw his glass of wine to the floor. Everyone quieted and looked towards him.

“Everyone I would like to make a toast, to my new husband Harley!” They all cheered and Harley blushed profusely. Peter turned to face Harley and smiled at him. “and now a gift!” He yelled and gestured to the door. In walked a large black wolf with incredibly green eyes. 

Harley gasped and stood up, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek on his way to the animal. He started to pat its head. 

“Thank you so much,” he said quietly to Peter. Peter smiled victoriously at him, clearly happy he liked the gift. He stepped forward and gave Harley a sweet kiss. The guests cheered around them. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner, Harley was led back to his chambers and Betty took off his most difficult clothing before handing him his nightgown. 

“Just go behind the screen, take everything else off, just wear the nightgown,” she said clearly uncomfortable. Harley wondered why they chose her as his maid when she clearly hadn’t been doing it for long. 

He went behind the screen and took off the rest of his clothes before slipping on the nightgown. Dread started to fill his mind, he was excited to see Peter alone but he didn’t want to see the archbishop or Archie, as Peter so lovingly called him.  
He stepped out from behind the screen and Betty fixed his hair before leading him down the hall to what seemed to be a medical looking room. 

She instructed him to lie on the bed before leaving silently. 

. . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes after Betty left the archbishop entered. 

“Hello, Harley, nice to officially meet you,”

Harley smiled uncomfortably at him. “you too”

The archbishop sat down next to the bed. “I'm sure you already know, but before you see Peter tonight I’m just going to check that you’re intact and prepare you for him,”

“How can you check if I’m intact? I don’t have a vagina” Harley asked back snarkily. 

“God will tell me,” he replied before grabbing a bottle of oil from the table. “lie back,”

Harley did as told and let the archbishop put his feet up on the bed, spreading his legs. He heard the bottle open and then a few seconds later a finger was breaching his hole. It was a strange sensation. Harley had never experimented in that area before, but his mother had explained how to prepare if need be. 

After a minute or so he added another finger making Harley groan a little at the pain. “this isn’t nearly as big as Peter so you better stop complaining,” the archbishop said before speeding up his fingers. He then quickly added a third finger, also adding more oil which helped a little. Harley held back his groan this time and just stayed still. The archbishop sped up more and grabbed onto Harley's leg for support. He was getting deeper and deeper into Harley with each thrust. 

Then suddenly he hit something, Harley moaned half in pain and half in pleasure. He’d never felt anything like it before, his dick twitching for the first time in the exchange. Then the sensation was gone, as were the fingers. 

“Okay you’re done, you may see Peter now,” 

Harley started to get up, he could feel the oil in between his cheeks. “try not to let it run down your leg, clench up,”

Harley tried to do as he was told and headed slowly back to his chambers a slight pain in his arse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After he got back he laid down on his bed and tried to keep the oil on his hole, he was sure Peter would add more though.

Soon Betty came back in.

“Are you okay sir?” she asked, he didn’t sit up.

“Yes, fine, is Peter coming?”

“he’ll be here in a minute,”

“Okay thank you betty,” 

Then she left. 

Then he heard the familiar footsteps of Peter coming towards his room. He sat up and tried to make himself look nice. 

“Hello Peter,” Harley tried to say sultrily.

“Harley,” he stated and smiled and then grabbed Harley's legs and pulled him forward so they were hanging off the bed. He grabbed the hem of his nightgown and moved it up to his stomach exposing his dick and arse. 

“ha, good thing your dick isn’t as big as mine, then we may have a problem,” Peter said while undoing his breaches and then laughed at his joke, Harley tried to laugh too. 

He pushed Harley's legs onto his chest, bending him almost in half. “sorry I’ve got to make this quick but I’ll make it up to you later I promise,” Peter said as he thrust quickly into Harley, who held back his groan. 

“fuuuuck you’re tight,” Peter moaned out as he quickly settled then he gave Harley a peck on the lips and started too thrust harshly in and out of him. Then Harley did groan, it was too quick but he could manage. He laid there as Peter breathed heavily into his neck.

Eventually, Peter thrusts got sloppy and he gave one last hard thrust before finishing in Harley, then he tapped his thigh and pulled out. “I’ll see you tomorrow,”

Then he left. Harley didn’t move until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even realise that Peters name is Peter just like the show until I started writing this. I’m so dumb. Also, there may be a delay for the next chapter because I have uni exams and wrote this instead of an essay. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
